


Wake Up

by Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from 2005 & we didn't write summaries then. (J/k, this is best summarized as: morning sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I finally realized this was still on LJ, and figured I should rescue it before the comm it was at on one day disappears.

"I'll buy you a new house," Harry murmurs, his face pressed against Sirius' neck, pleasantly warm in the winter morning's chill. "New everything, Sirius."

"I didn't even like that house," Sirius replies, and hauls Harry closer. Harry at twenty is tall and lean and scarred, the lingering effects of a Cruciatus still troubling him at times. His skin is pale beneath Sirius' hands as they skim down his back. 

Harry nips at his earlobe. "Are we staying in today?"

"You'd stay in bed all day if you didn't have friends who'd drag you outside."

Harry laughs. "Maybe."

Sirius turns, flipping Harry onto his back. The bed is warm and Harry's smiling up at him and running his hands over Sirius' hips. Sirius leans down and kisses him, sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth as he pushes Harry's wrists up toward the headboard. One whispered spell is all it takes, and then Sirius backs off, grinning at Harry tied to the bed. He ghosts a hand down over Harry's body, making him shiver and squirm. Morning sex is Harry's favorite kind - he's always telling Sirius that there's something about getting fucked while you're still kind of asleep, like waking up from the best dream ever knowing that it's real so it won't end. 

Sirius slides down the bed and pushes Harry's knees apart to kneel between them. Harry's hips lift up off the bed in unconscious anticipation and Sirius grins. "Please," Harry whispers, and Sirius kisses Harry's knee and sits back on his heels. He licks his palm, a single broad swipe of tongue, and wraps his hand around his own cock. Harry sucks in a breath. 

"Don't complain, I know you like to watch," Sirius murmurs. He runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, slowly, teasing the slit before sliding down. Fingertips following the pulsing vein on the underside. Harry groans, and Sirius pauses.

"Why're you stopping?"

"More fun to watch you get frustrated," Sirius replies with a wink, and waits a full minute before starting to thrust into his curled hand, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. Harry's flushed and panting and still wearing socks, and Sirius loves him so hard it hurts at times. "We going out later?" he manages to ask.

"You expect me to think about later while I'm tied to the bloody bed?" Sirius drops his hand, and then chuckles at the look on Harry's face. Harry nudges his leg with his foot. "Please come up here and touch me." He's trying to speak patiently and mostly succeeding. "Now, Sirius. Before I curse you with something. Something horrible. No sex for a month, maybe." Harry nudges him again. 

Sirius raises an eyebrow, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "You wouldn't survive it."

"But I'd enjoy watching you suffer." 

Sirius doesn't doubt this, as Harry is looking quite smug despite being the one tied up and asking to be touched. "You and your ultimatums," he growls, and slides a hand up Harry's thigh. 

"Please," Harry adds.

"That was not very heartfelt." Sirius nips at his neck, and Harry arches up against him so that his cock rubs against Sirius' leg. Then Harry mumbles something so that his hands are suddenly free and sliding through Sirius' morning-tangled hair, and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Kissing. Lips, tongue, open, closed, it doesn't matter. Sirius has missed it all, through the years in Azkaban, and then again behind the veil, waiting to return.

Harry's writhing against him now, straining to get as close to Sirius as possible despite the fact that he's trying to hold Harry down on the bed. He tries to tell Harry to stop moving quite so much but it all comes out in a long moan when Harry reaches between them and rubs Sirius' cock with the palm of his hand. Harry knows his weakness for touching. Too many years without it. 

Sometimes at night they sit in front of the fireplace without talking, fingers tangled together. 

"Sirius," Harry moans, his eyes closed. All ability for coherent thought is rapidly leaving Sirius as Harry works his cock. The sheets are damp now, rough against his skin, and Harry's grinding up against his hip. "Yes," Harry hisses, and hooks his heels around the back of Sirius' knees, cotton socks rubbing against ticklish skin, and all Sirius needs is one more stroke -

With a shout, Harry shoves him back, so far he almost falls off the bed, and licks Sirius from root to tip before taking him into his mouth. Sirius grabs for something to hold onto, fails, and it feels like he's falling as he comes, thrusting up into Harry's hot slick mouth, moaning Harry's name until his voice is raw.

Harry whimpers but Sirius barely hears him, vaguely aware of Harry rubbing against the sheets for a few seconds before crying out and collapsing, sticky and panting against him. But it's just the movement to jar Sirius' precarious position at the edge of the mattress, so with a yelp, he goes sliding onto the floor, pulling a boneless and confused Harry with him. 

"Did we just fall off the bed?" Harry mumbles, not raising his head.

"I think so." Sirius manages to sit up slightly.

"It's cold."

"Yes." 

"Let's not fall off the bed again."

"It's your fault," Sirius says with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Harry. 

"Needed to taste you." Harry's fingers rub against his chest for a moment, and then are still. Sirius kisses his temple. "Can we not move for a minute?"

"Okay." Sirius tugs the blanket off the bed with one hand and tucks it awkwardly around them. It doesn't make up for the floor being cold, but he doesn't care.

Harry sighs. "Later, let's try that without falling."

"Insatiable," Sirius murmurs, but he's not complaining. 

"Making up -" Harry pauses to yawn, "making up for the time you were gone."

Sirius swallows and hugs Harry tighter. It's quiet for a while before he says, "We can't lay around much longer, Ron and Hermione are bringing over their new generation of Weasleys." Harry groans at this, and Sirius chuckles. 

Harry presses a kiss to his neck. "Love you."

"I love you, too. Now, about that new house…"


End file.
